Dragons: The Terrible Twos from Toothless's Perspective
by animaldoctor
Summary: What if Dragons: Riders of Berk: The Terrible Twos was told by Toothless instead of Hiccup. Join me, Jamie, as we go on a trip to discover how Toothless really felt in my first ever chapter story.
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery of Torch

_**Hi, everyone. Jamie here. This story is going to be a little different. On my homepage, I mentioned other cartoons that I liked, including Dragons: Riders (Defenders) of Berk. In this story, I am going to be writing the story of the fourth episode, The Terrible Twos, but from Toothless's perspective. This is going to be the hardest story I have ever written, and the first story that will have to be in multiple chapters. P.S., Since Toothless is a dragon himself, all of the other dragons will be able to speak. I hope you enjoy.**_

"Follow me," Hiccup commanded everyone of the gang. He was doing a training exercise with Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They were all commanding their dragons, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, and Barf and Belch. Hiccup was my owner. I was his dragon, "Low level evasive maneuvers," he commanded. "Come on, bud." I was probably the best friend he ever had, and I couldn't be happier.

"When you're riding a dragon, communication is key. You almost have to read each other minds... or else."

Hookfang turned to the right, and Snotlout didn't command him to do that. "Hey, what are you doing?!" he yelled as they went straight for a grove of trees. Snotlout's head banged against a couple of branches. "Are you trying to kill me?!" he yelled at Hookfang. "Maybe," replied Hookfang. The problem is, I don't really think that humans can really understand us. "Gotta go back," commanded Snotlout. "I think you missed the bridge." Instead, Hookfang went down, down, down into a grove of trees, and Snotlout kept banging into leaves. When he and Hookfang came out, his face was covered in leaves, pine needles, and pine cones "Got it," said Snotlout.

"And you have to have an open mind, because sometimes, you're dragon knows better than you."

Stormfly and Astrid flew past us, and towards a group of tree trunks that had fallen over. Astrid knew just what to do... or so she thought. "Stormfly, up," she commanded. Stormfly went down instead, and Astrid few through the air screaming, landing on the back of her dragon. "You were right, Stormfly. It was down." "Thank you," replied Stormfly. "Phew, I almost died," said Astrid. "Almost died? I would have died," said Snotlout, still covered in weeds. He started taking a weed out of his nose when... "That's a good look for you," said Astrid. He put the weed back in his nose.

We were still high up in the sky, when Hiccup asked, "Hey, has anyone seen Fishlegs?" "I saw him yesterday," replied Ruffnut. "Does that count?" Hiccup sighed as he then noticed Fishlegs stuck in a nearby tree. "Whoa, there you are, Fishlegs," said Hiccup, as he started to land. "Are you OK?" "I'm fine," replied Fishlegs. "Just... hanging out. Not like I... crashed or anything. Okay, I crashed. There, I said it." Hiccup started to try to pull Fishlegs out of the tree, but only succeeded on pulling his pants down. "Oops," said Hiccup. "And... there goes my dignity," said Fishlegs.

'What dignity did you have to start out with?,' I thought to myself, but I would probably get that question answered in due time. Hiccup then tried again to pull him out of the tree, but he did not succeed. "Yeah, you're pretty stuck," he said. "I think I know how to get you down, uh, but... you have to stay perfectly still. "Why," asked Fishlegs. "What are you gonna do?"

"Careful, bud," he said to me, and I knew exactly what I had to do. "He's not wearing any pants." I started to fire a plasma blast, as he liked to call it, and the name stuck. "Huh? Wait a second," Fishlegs called down as I fired the shot. "What does my lack of pants have to do..." At that moment, I hit him, and he flew through the air, screaming, onto my back safely.

"Thank you," he said. Looking at Hiccup still holding his pants, he said, "I... believe those are mine." Hiccup threw Fishlegs his pants. "Now," Hiccup started to ask. "What are we gonna do about Meat..." At that moment, she broke the tops of the trees and came crashing down to the ground. "...lug." finished Hiccup. "Can you not tell the others that Meatlug broke the trees?," asked Fishlegs. "She's sensitive about her weight," he whispered.

"How did this happen?," asked Hiccup. I don't know. I was just flying along, taking notes of the flora and the fauna... typical guy stuff," he said. "Then something weird jumped out of the bushes. It was like a... like a, like a flying squirrel." "Really?," asked Hiccup. "A flaming squirrel?" "Or a chipmunk," said Fishlegs. Hiccup did not look impressed. "Some other flammable rodent. I don't know, Hiccup. It scared us. Isn't that enough for you?" He got on the back of Meatlug and flew away angrily. Wait, Fishlegs may have actually had a point. It was at that moment I knew that something was going on here, something _very_ bad.

"Did you hear that?" Hiccup asked me. "A flaming squirrel?" "Well, Hiccup, it is a possibility that it could have been a new dragon, in which case we'd better run... or rather, fly," I told him. Hiccup got on my back and we started to fly away. "Everyone knows there's no such thing as a..." A fireball flew right past my head, and we tumbled out of the air. "FLAMING SQUIRREL!," Hiccup yelled. "Whoa, you saw that, right?" he asked. "Yes, yes I did," I replied. He probably didn't understand me, though.

The fireball left a mark on a nearby log that was still flaming. We looked off into the distance and saw... a baby dragon! Oh no. I think I knew this dragon before. Or... I knew its mother! One of the fiercest dragons ever, the Typhoomerang (well, as that point, it was still unnamed). It was screaming out, crying for someone to come and take care of it. Hiccup, of course, started to walk toward the dragon. "Hey, little guy. Who are you?," asked Hiccup. The baby lunged at his arm. "Whoa, settle down, big fella. I've never seen anything like ya." I started sniffing the dragon, and making sure it didn't go _anywhere_ near my owner. "Little guy, YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY OWNER!," I yelled at him, to make sure he got the message.

"You're not helping," said Hiccup. "You know, I think we may have discovered a new species here." I started walking toward him and nudged him with my nose to get him away from the den. "Hiccup, it's not safe," I said. "You have to stay away from this dragon. His mother is...a fiend." "Whoa, hey, Toothless!," he said. "What has gotten into you?" The Typhoomerang started grooming his wing, as if he was hurt. "Look's like he's hurt," Hiccup said. "Of course he does," I said. "He's using you. We have to get out of here, now!" Of course, he still didn't listen to me.

"Don't be afraid," he said. "I'm a friend." He held out his hand with... dragon nip. The ultimate trust treat. "Here," he said. The dragon wasn't impressed. "It's okay, it's just a little dragon nip." He was just about to eat it, when I roared at him again to get away from my owner. He then flew onto Hiccup's chest. "Hey, come on, play nice," he said. The dragon dug his claws into Hiccup's chest. "Ow!" he cried. "Little dragon, big claws. Come on, let's go. We'll fix you right up." He carried the little dragon all the way to the Academy.

_**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I will be publishing chapters as frequently as I can because, well, I don't really like cliffhangers that much. Besides, there aren't that many cliffhangers here, as many of you have probably seen the episode already. Have a nice day.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle for The Truth

_**Hey, guys. Jamie here. This is the second chapter of my new story, the episode The Terrible Twos from Toothless's Perspective. This is probably one of the biggest stories I will ever write, and it took me this long to find out how to post multiple chapters. I hope you enjoy.**_

We took the dragon to the Academy, and when everyone walked inside, I decided to just wait outside for Hiccup to come home. While I was sitting down near the front door, I heard Astrid say that someone had to take the dragon home. Everyone backed away, and Hiccup was left standing in the middle of the ring. "Well, big guy," he said. "Here's your somebody." Uh oh, I thought, this can't be good. I figured as long as that dragon was in the house, he could do whatever he pleased, and that was bad for all of us. Later that night, Hiccup asked his dad, Stoick, if he could have the dragon stay the night. I was thrilled when I heard the answer.

"No, no, no. He's not staying here. I've got a one dragon limit." "Oh, come on," Hiccup said. "He's not a very big dragon. Think of him more like a flaming squirrel." Stoick replied, "Don't want one of those, either." He put down some firewood on top of the fireplace. "Toothless," he said to me. "What are you waiting for?" I started getting ready to shoot a plasma blast, but before I had a chance to react, the young dragon shot a fireball toward the wood, lighting the fire. I was disappointed.

"Ha," said Stoick. "Looks like you got torched." "Show off," I said. "Oh, that's his name, by the way: Torch." A bad feeling coursed through my veins. "So, he can stay?" Hiccup asked. The answer that Stoick gave broke my heart. "Well, can't throw him out now. We just named him." Darn, so close to getting rid of that dragon for good. "You can't trust him," I growled. But, of course, neither of them listened to me. We started getting ready for dinner.

"Okay, a hundred for you," Hiccup placed a big basket of fish in front of me. "And one for you." He put a bowl with one fish in front of Torch. "There you go, boys. Your first supper together." I was so excited to eat, I could barely contain myself. When I looked down, though, I saw that Torch had eaten my basket of fish _and _his bowl with one fish. When a dragon gets in the way of another dragon's fish, that's crossing the line. I growled at him, and he ran up the ceiling and onto a nearby post. Finally, a break from that guy.

"Woah, Toothless," Hiccup said. "You're sure hungry tonight, aren't you, bud?" He held up the skeleton of one of the fishes as he walked away. Why? Just, why? I yelled at him again, and he yelled right back. That little guy is just downright annoying. Later that night, we started getting ready to go to bed. He brought Torch and I upstairs to his room. "Okay, Torch," he said as we were nearing the top of the stairs.

"This is where you're gonna sleep." He started getting ready to sleep on my bed, but I grabbed him by the tail and threw him off. "Ha," I said. "Serves you right for stealing my... fish." I turned around and saw he was right back where he was when I threw him off the bed. Man, he sure is quick. "Aw, look at that," said Hiccup. "He's made himself at home. Toothless, you don't mind sharing your bed for the night, do you?" "Yes, yes I do," I yelled at him. "Especially if I have to share it with _that." _I jumped up to the ceiling post, and decided I was going to stay up there until Torch backed off.

Torch settled onto a part of my bed. Looks like I would be staying here for the night. "Hope he sleeps through the night," said Hiccup. "He hardly ate." "HE DIDN'T HARDLY EAT!," I yelled. "HE ATE EVERY SINGLE FISH, INCLUDING HIS." "And you," said Hiccup, "go to sleep." He blew out the candle as he relaxed in his bed. Why wouldn't he just listen to me? I started to relax, and I thought I heard something out in the direction of the forest. Eh, probably nothing, I would keep my guard up tomorrow.

But then, the noise got louder. I couldn't relax with that noise going through the forest. I looked at Torch, and knew immediately that it was his mother. I jumped out of the window and ran toward the forest to see what was going on. I stopped on a rock face near the forest. "Whoever you are," I growled. "Stay away from my friends!" I saw an orange glow coming from the forest. I sat down and started looking out to see if there was anything out there.

I stayed sitting on the rock face all night, and I didn't realize that morning had come until about mid-day, when Hiccup and friends had come to the Academy with Torch. I didn't overhear too much in the scheme of things, just the fact that he ate an eel (I couldn't understand why,) his species was named Typhoomerang, and that's about it.

About in the middle of the session, I heard Hiccup call to me. "Toothless, let's take a ride, bud." I didn't respond. I wanted to make sure that everyone was safe. "Toothless!," he called. I didn't listen. I also heard Snotlout yelling while in the sky, so I assumed he was riding Hookfang and he wasn't listening to him. This was later confirmed when I saw them out of the corner of my eye. I didn't even save him a glance. Later that night, I stayed on the roof of the house so that I could hear anything that was going on in the distance. I didn't hear much.

I overheard Hiccup talking to Torch. "Okay, Torch, hold still. I'm trying to draw you. You're getting your own chapter." I knew he was talking about the Book of Dragons, where he puts everything that the Vikings know about every dragon they know of. He was getting special treatment. Hiccup was being nice to him, play-roaring with him, and I didn't get that treatment because Hiccup thought I was crazy. 'Well, I'll show him,' I thought. ''I'll show them all.' I finally got a chance when I heard the same roar and orange glow of the night before. I knew I had to hurry. I ran back in through the window to tell Hiccup.

**_That's it for this chapter. I really hope that people will continue to read this story, because this is the one I have worked the hardest on. I will see all of you in the next chapter. Bye-bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Persuasion and Argument

_**Hi guys. Jamie here with another chapter of my first ever Dragons story. I am a little more than one-third of the way through the episode, so the last chapter should be published soon, but probably not this one. In the meantime, let's go back and meet Toothless where we last met.**_

I heard a noise coming from the forest, and an orange glow that looked like dragon fire. I had to hurry and show Hiccup. I ran inside to warn him, but all I succeeded to do was knock him over and break the charcoal on his pen. "Toothless," he exclaimed. "Look what you did." "But, Hiccup," I tired to tell him. "There's an orange glow coming from the forest. The mother Typhoomerang is on her way, and the sound I heard means that she is not very happy." And, once again, he did not understand me in the slightest. "And now, I've got to get more charcoal. Toothless, you behave yourself while I'm gone." "Hiccup," I said. "I'm trying to warn you that trouble's coming. Could you just listen to me?"

"You did this, you little creep," I said to Torch when he walked over to me. "And you will pay if your mother does anything to my best friend." Torch ran over to Hiccup and tried to tell him, "Hiccup, Toothless being bad." Oh, now he could talk, and not very well, either. "Hey, it's okay, big guy. I'll be right back," Hiccup said to him. "This guy is getting all of the attention. Where's _my_ nice guy treatment?," I said. I heard the roar again, a little closer now. I looked out the window to make sure if I could see anything. I managed to knock the little dragon over with my tail, and in response, he yelled, "You big meanie!," and proceeded to bite my tail.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I yelled. "That's it!" I ran toward him and chased him around the room, trying to grab him. He shot a fireball at me, which set the room on fire, and I proceeded to try and catch him, but I didn't. At least, not before Hiccup realized the room was on fire and ran back upstairs. "TOOTHLESS!" he yelled as he ran back upstairs. I was still chasing Torch as he grabbed the blanket and, coughing, put out the fire. Torch flew into his arms. "You will pay for this, you little runt!" I yelled. "What, what is going on here?," Hiccup asked. "Toothless, why did you do this? What is wrong with you?" "Hiccup, you don't understand. Torch's mother is coming, and I will prove it."

I ran toward the window and jumped outside, running towards the forest. "Toothless, wait!" he yelled. I just barely overheard one last sentence as he talked to Torch: "It's okay, big guy. He's starting to worry me, too." I would not rest until I got the proof I needed. I ran towards the middle of the forest, where I saw two baby Typhoomerangs playing. One was yellow, and the other was blue. As they were playing, a wild boar ran into their part of the forest, and that was when I saw her: Torch's mother. She was bigger than any other dragon I had ever met, even the Whispering Death that became my arch-nemesis. She was not happy about the boar.

She roared at the boar, who tried to run the other way. He was never able to escape, as the mother Typhoomerang spun around him in the air, trapping the poor creature in a ring of fire. He was burned to death as the ring got bigger and bigger as she spun toward the center. The fierce look on her face told me that she would show no mercy, especially if she saw Hiccup with her baby. It wasn't until the next morning when I saw Hiccup and Torch as with Gobber, the local blacksmith and dragon dentist.

"Hiccup, you need to see this!" He, once again, didn't understand what I was trying to tell him. "Woah, okay, Toothless." "You've got to come to the forest right now. There's something you need to check out!" I tried everything I could. "You see? This is what I've been talking about," said Hiccup.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME!?"

"Toothless, settle down."

Torch flew out of Hiccup's arms. "Fine. If I can't tell you, I'll bring you there myself." I grabbed Torch by the neck in an effort to lure them towards the forest (also, I was still really mad at him). I started running toward the forest. "Gobber, grab him!" Gobber stopped right in front of me. "You want to dance, big boy? 'Cause I've got my dancing shoe on." "Help me," said Torch. At least he didn't talk _too _much. He sparked, and it hurt so much that I had to let go of him. I attempted to grab him again, but Gobber grabbed my tail first. "Got ya," said Gobber. I ran as fast as I could to get Torch, but first I had to get rid of Gobber. I was able to shake Gobber off at his cabinets.

"My panpipes," said Gobber. "Now I can get the band back together." Oh boy, what had I done? Oh well, I still had to get Torch. Unfortunately, he hid behind Hiccup before I had a chance to lunge at him. "Toothless," he said. "Back... down." He looked at me with an angry look, which I returned. Gobber walked behind Hiccup and started playing the panpipes. He was actually pretty good. "Not... helping," he whispered. "Sorry," said Gobber. "I don't know what 's gotten into you, but I don't like it." I ran off, mad at Hiccup for not listening to me.

Later that afternoon, he got on my back, attempting to fly me to the cove where we had first bonded. Finally, a chance to show Hiccup what I was talking about. But, unfortunately, he wouldn't have any of it. "Woah, woooaaah!" he yelled as I tried to fly as efficiently as I could to the forest. "Toothless, the cove... is this way. Where are you going?" I kept on trying to fly towards the forest. I was so close I could literally smell it. "No, you are going to the cove." He was able to get control of my tail and turn me around just as I saw the burn mark that she had left the night before. I was literally a hair's breath away. Why is he not listening to me?

Well, unfortunately, he was able to steer me into the cove. He told me he had to do this. "Okay, you've got to stay here." "Hiccup, I am trying to protect you. I love you." For the hundredth time, not a word got through. "I never thought bringing Torch home would lead to this. I've gotta separate you two until I can figure this out." "But, Hiccup, you can figure this out if you just listen." I blocked his path so that he couldn't get out. "Toothless," he told me. "This is serious. You've got to stay here." "I refuse to stay until you listen." I blocked his path again.

"Okay. A crazy, out of control dragon blocking my way out." He fooled me by turning right, and then... "Uh, or not!" He all of the sudden turned and ran to the left, escaping the cove before I had a chance to react. "Hiccup, come back!," I yelled. "HICCUP!" He looked back and then walked away. Since I wasn't able to get out, I stayed there the rest of the day, even after I heard the calls of the mother Typhoomerang while trying to sleep. I tried to escape the cove after hearing the sound of trees being knocked over, but I couldn't climb up. I tried roaring, but no one heard me, not even Hiccup.

**_Man, I am already 2/3 of the way through the episode. The last chapter will be published soon, so stay tuned for the very last chapter. See you next time!_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Final Boss

_**Hi, guys. Jamie here with the final chapter on what will probably the hardest story I have ever written. This is going to be a very fun last edition, considering I won't have to do quite as much work. Cross your fingers and hope this finale is really good. Enjoy!**_

I wasn't able to get out of the cove, so I stayed there for what seemed like forever. The next morning, I heard Hiccup and friends in the forest. Finally, someone was able to find the burn mark. I heard the mother Typhoomerang, so I knew she had found the gang. This wasn't going to end too well. I heard her getting closer and closer, but I couldn't understand why. But then, I heard smaller footsteps running towards me. "Toothless!," Hiccup yelled. He jumped into the cove and onto my back. She was right behind him, and he had finally realized the truth.

I flew up into the air, Hiccup by my side (or rather, on my back). "Thanks, bud," he said. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you. "Finally," I said. "You realized that." The mother roared the biggest roar she could. She then started chasing us. "Toothless," he started commanding. "Evasive maneuvers." We flew and flew, but she was still following us. This didn't make any sense at all. I kept using my evasive maneuvers, but she kept following. "Oh, why won't she stop?," asked Hiccup. We then heard a little squawk. I then realized, along with Hiccup, that Torch was on my back. Just great. Just... great.

"What the... Torch? What are you doing?," Hiccup said. "You need to be with your mother!" He didn't listen to us. Then again, he couldn't fly, either, so... this was going to be tricky. "Toothless," he said. "We have to try something else. We'll use your size against her." "Ohh, yeah!" I said. "Toothless, up!" I went up as fast as I could, and she was still following, which I expected. This next part was a little trickier. "Now, dive." I dove as fast as I could, and was able to pull up before I hit the ground. The mom, however, was not able to pull up quick enough, and she crashed to the ground.

"I hope she's okay," said Hiccup. Torch got off of my back, looking rather worried. He rubbed his mother's face, attempting to wake her. Luckily, she woke up pretty quick, and she reunited with her baby. The brothers, it turned out, were on her back while she was in the air. They got off her back, and Torch rubbed them, greeting them and happy to be reunited. "Good job, bud," Hiccup complimented me. "Everybody's back where they belong." Torch and his brothers got on the mother's back, and before she took off, Hiccup waved to them. "Goodbye, Torch," he said.

Torch chirped back. Maybe that little guy wasn't so bad after all. The mother went into the air and left a tails of sparks behind as she flew away, towards home. "Let's go home, Toothless," Hiccup said. "I couldn't agree with you more," I said. "That night, as Stoick was cooking, Gobber was playing the panpipes and Hiccup was feeding me dinner. "Ah, I wrote this just for the occasion," said Gobber. He sure can write a tune.

"And I should have known you were just trying to protect me. That's what you do," said Hiccup. I regurgitated a fish for him to have, as a way to apologize for being so stressed. "And then you do that," Hiccup said. Maybe I should stop doing that.

The next day, as we flew through the forest on a flying stroll, we saw that the burn mark was growing flowers. We flew past it and felt thankful that we reunited a family.

"Communication between dragon and rider goes both ways. Not only must the dragon follow the rider's lead, but the rider must listen to the dragon as well. Because sometimes, what the dragon is trying to say is what you really need to hear."

_**I really hope you enjoyed this story. I worked really hard on this story, what with the multiple chapters and all. I also watched the episode as I was writing this, making sure I got every single quote from the episode exactly right. I also was trying my best to get Toothless's dialog correct, and making sure I had him out of the scenes when he was supposed to be. **_

_**If you liked this story, leave a review and tell me how cool it was. Also, I have been thinking about more stories like this. Nothing is confirmed, but I have had a few ideas. Either way, in your review, also tell me what dragon's perspective I should use in what episode of Dragons: Riders (Defenders) of Berk. I will not use the movies because they are super long and it would take me forever, and I probably won't use the short films, because not too much goes on with the dragons. And anyway, the series is much more fun. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed my first ever chaptered story, and I will see you next time with a brand new Phineas and Ferb piece. See ya!**_


End file.
